Modo's Testimony to Clarise Redmond
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Modo finally decides to tell his wife Clarise how much he loves her as she will do the same for him. Clarise Redmond belongs to LadyDaisys, and she has given me permission to use this character for this story.


**Here is a commission that I have been asked of by LadyDaisys to do in recognition of one of her previous stories called ****Modo and T****he Popstar****. I am honored by one of the greatest writers on any Biker Mice from fanfiction, in my personal opinion, to write this commission. So without further ado, here's the long awaited testimony between Modo Maverick and Clarise Redmond. **

**Hey everyone, I have decided to do something different with this. I will submit this confession in chapter form instead of as one long one-shot. **

**I don't own Biker Mice from Mars. **

**The character Clarise Redmond belongs to LadyDaisys. **

_**Modo's Testimony to Clarise **_**Redmond**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_**Planet Mars, Time: Sunset**_

Modo is sitting on the front porch to their country cavern listening to some country music through an old-fashioned radio with a satellite hookup from Earth that was given to them by Stoker at the wedding reception. Modo was slowly rocking his young son to sleep. Modo couldn't believe his luck and his willingness to stick it out to the end. He has a loving family, wonderful friends to call bros, and the most beautiful wife and son in all of Mars. In the process of that, he couldn't wonder how he could ever get a woman like Clarise.

When he presented his pregnant wife to his mama before the wedding, she was not repulsed or disgusted by the fact that her flesh and blood chose a Terran over a Martian. She was ecstatic and proud that Modo finally found the woman of his dreams. She told Modo, "Modo, no matter what the baby is, I would be glad to be this little one's grandmother." Those words comforted him more than anything in the world. He hugged her with gentleness and gusto.

He heard his son softly shifting in the blanket before snoozing away in bliss. He kissed his son on the forehead before leaning back and placing his son into the bassinet beside him. As he is watching the falling sun, Modo began to wonder how he should tell his wife how much he means to him. She means more to him than all of the hot dogs and root beer in the world. If he only knew what to say to her as a lovely angel comes over from their kitchen to bring him his dinner.

Modo hears the creaking of the wood planks as his lovely wife of a year gives him his dinner on a tray made of ceramic glass. His dinner consisted of potato soup, watermelon slices, a country fried steak, and a root beer. She kisses him on the forehead ,and begins to walk back into the house when Modo gently grabs her hand. "Is something wrong, babe", asked Clarise in a concerned manner. Modo gets up, looks her in the eyes, and gently whispers as best he can, "Sit down, darling. There's something I want to tell you." She sits down on the opposite chair next to him, unknowing that her beloved husband is about to give the biggest confession of his life.

He places his hands into hers and looks into her eyes with the most sincerest and loving of eyesight. He speaks with a voice that could put angels into a high chorus, "Clarise, you are the sweet tea in my glass of love. There is no other woman I want beside you. I have never been able to tell you about how I feel for you, darling, but that is going to change right now. Get ready, Clarise, for the biggest love confession of your entire life."

Clarise smiles and encourages him to speak it out. She admits it has been too long but she remembered their son was still in his crib. He is about to speak when she places her index finger on his lips, "Hold that thought, handsome. Let me call someone to watch over Wayfire and then you can tell me what you want to say to me." "Ok, darling." He kisses her on the hand and she makes a quick call through her communicator to Modo's mother.

After 20 minutes, Rimfire arrives with a sidecar holding his sister, Primer. He tells her that their little cousin is in the bassinet waiting for them. She walks up to the porch and gently hoists little Wayfire into her arms. Rimfire gets Wayfire's things from Clarise. They wave goodbye to the lovely couple. They ride off to their grandmother's in a cloud of red dust and dirt.

After he finishes his dinner and places it on the floor, he begins his testimony to his angelic wife. "Clarise, I still remember the day that you and I declared our vows to each other and became as one. I, never however, was able to tell you how much I truly felt for you, sweetheart. Tonight, I am going to show how much I love you. So, here it goes; I hope you are ready.'' Clarise holds onto her hubby's metal hand as he begins the greatest love confession in his life.

**Please leave a review on this chapter! The sooner I see a review for this chapter, the sooner I will release the next one! **


End file.
